Unknowing Circumstances
by GuardianAngel21
Summary: Amara returns to Lorien after many centuries to find home again.  But she ends up finding something much more.
1. Chapter 1

"Father are we going to reach the border soon?" The girl spoke.

"Yes my child." Her father spoke as he brought his horse up closer to hers. "You see that vast forest? That is the border of Lorien" He stated observing the awestruck look on his daughters face.

She slowed to a stop staring at the vast amount of forest before her. "_Surely Lorien could not be this big" _She thought to herself as she stared at the site before her taking in the site of their destination. Her father stopped and stared amused by her amazement. Her light blue hazel eyes staring at the sight before her, the gentle features of her face showing the amazement of finally seeing before her the city she has heard so much about. A light breeze blew causing her long dark blond hair to blow in the breeze, she inhaled the scent of the land around her a smile came across her face and she knew she was finally at the birthplace of her father.

"The city itself is still almost half a days journey to reach." Her father said staring off into the distance with her. His eyes staring at the place of his birth. They picked up their pace and soon reached the border line of trees. She stared up and all around she could feel the presence of elves all around her high up in the trees. When she looked down there was an elf standing before then a smile on his face.

"We have been expecting your arrival Lyael." The elf said staring at her father. Her father dismounted and approached the elf.

"It is so good to see you again my old friend." Her father said.

Looking towards the girl the man spoke, "Who is this fair elleth whom you have accompanying you?"

Turning towards his daughter Lyael spoke, "This is my daughter Amara"

The man approached Amara as she dismounted her horse gently he grabbed her hand and held it close, "Pleasure to meet you Amara. My name is Baeldeth March Warden of Lorien." Turning back to her father he stated, "I wish I could accompany you back to the city but I am still needed here I will have one of my men help escort you to the city." With that he was gone. After a short wait another elf approached them after stating that he was their escort they grabbed the reigns to their horses and followed the elf.

"Baeldeth has informed me that you two shall be staying in his quarters with his three boys. He said that there is plenty of room, and he felt best if someone kept an eye on them for him." The elf said to Lyael. "I guess he must truly trust you to have you be at the mercy of his boys." He stated looking at him. "The two youngest boys can be quite troublesome."

"I am quite aware of how they can be for I have heard many stories within Baeldeth's letters to me." Lyael stated looking back at the man.

"Ah well at least then you have a forewarning of what is to come."

Hours passed as they walked through the woods; as her father and the elf spoke of many different things she looked around soaking up her surroundings. Admiring at the vastness and beauty of the forest. Before long the men came to a stop at an opening of the trail. Turning around Lyael looked towards his daughter as she admired the elven carvings on the stones all around.

"Come Amara, this you must see."

She came up and stood by her father's side and what she saw took her breath away. A vast amount of trees gathered together towering up high almost as high as the sky itself. It truly was a beautiful site.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon." The elf stated with a proud smile on his face. "Come I shall take you to where you can leave your horses during your stay." With that he continued down the hill towards the great city. After they put the horses into their stalls for the night and made sure that they would be comfortable the elf lead them up to where the city began. Amara looked around at its vastness and it beauty. She could see stairways leading up the sides of the trees and houses all over up within the trees as it was getting dark lights were beginning to shine in the most beautiful blue glow that Amara had ever seen. The sight of it all took her breath away, and she knew that she never wanted to leave. She looked down at the middle stairway and saw another elf descending down.

"Ah good you have saved me the trouble of coming to find you." The elf said approaching the boy. "Your father instructed that these two are to be guest within your house. They will be staying with you and your brothers for as long as their stay may be."

Shaking his head in agreement both elves looked towards us. "Well Lyael it was good to see you may our paths cross again in the future."

"As I too wish the same." Lyael said. With that the elf took off ascending up the stairs and soon was gone and out of sight. Turning towards Amara he stated, "I must be off I must meet with the Lord and Lady, I shall see you when I get back to the house." With that he too took off up the stairs leaving Amara alone with the boy.

"I take it this is your first time here in the city young elleth?"

Looking towards the elf she stated, "Yes, Yes it is. It is quite a beautiful sight it may take me years to fully accept it vast beauty. And I am not as young as you may believe me to be" She said turning her face into a smirkful grin.

"You have yet to reach the age of an adult have you not?" The elf said looking at her curiously.

"Not yet, but I shall in a few short years. Then I will be off visiting the vast lands of Middle Earth and hopefully see places as equally beautiful as here." She said looking back at her surroundings.

The elf approached her till he was no more than an arm's length away. "I assure you that there is no place that can succeed this city's beauty." He said looking down upon the girl.

"Is that so" she stated looking at the boy closely. Noticing that his body had a strong bulk to it not like how the other elves here are shaped. He had more off a stronger feature showing that he truly had been training hard for combat and battle. From how he looked she agreed he must be quite well. He had his long blond hair pulled back into warrior braids as to keep the hair from his face. His facial features look that much like his fathers, Baeldeth, strong and nicely featured. She then looked into his eyes, his gray eyes just like the rest of him showed strength and sturdiness. But as she heard him laugh she saw that they also had great tenderness and gentleness within them.

"Well shall we make our way up to my home?" The elf asked.

Smiling she gladly accepted, "Yes lets." And they started to make their way to the stairs. "My name's Amara by the way. Figured you should know since we shall be sleeping under the same roof during our stay." She said smiling towards him.

Returning the smile he said, "Good to meet you upon this beautiful night Amara." Gazing into her eyes he took her hand as they started walking up the stairs to help support her. "I am Haldir."


	2. Chapter 2

Amara opened her eyes after another night's dream; she has been having the same dream of her first arrival to Lorien for the past few nights now. _"Well it has been nearly two centuries since I have had my first and only entry into Lorien." _She thought. _"Perhaps I should return…and hopefully be allowed to stay there for good."_ She thought as she looked around at the vast landscape before her. Since her people's death by the hands of orcs almost a century ago she has been roaming the vast lands of Middle Earth meeting many people and seeing many things that she thought she would never see. With her mind made up she gathered up her travel bag along with her bow and quivers. She grabbed at the knives that she had laying out at the ready for use if she needed them right away during the night, and put them into their sleeves and strapped them to many places upon her tunic. With her senses she tried to feel out the strength that she remembers feeling when she was at the city. After a few minutes of searching she finally felt the small pull of the city's energy. She had her direction; she was now on her way. Back to her father's birthplace.

She sprinted each day, only taking mild breaks to regain her strength, knowing that each mile she kept getting closer to her destination. It was when nightfall finally descended upon her on the third day when she could finally see the border of Lorien way off in the distance, as she could no longer run she decided now was a good time to take a break and rest for the night. After eating what little she had left she climbed up into the tallest tree she could see nearby and decided that it was the best place to rest before completing the rest of her journey. She stared up at the stars through the little spaces at the top of the tress until sleep finally overcame her.

She awoke to a sound, what she didn't quite know. She looked about and saw that it was still very dark out. As she scoped the landscape a smell most foul caught her senses. She looked behind and saw a fair sized group of orcs searching around the area she just was no more than a few hours ago.

"_They must smell my scent."_ Amara thought readying her weapons. She watched as the orcs drew nearer towards the bunch of trees she was in. Raising her arrow she observed the group trying to determine which one held the more authority of them all to try and take down their leader. She listened as they talked in their foul and evil language. How she wished she knew how to understand their language, for it would make her task much easier. Finally she decided upon the stronger looking one that stood at the lead of them all, it after all seemed like it was giving the orders.

"_Well it is worth a try"_ She thought and let her arrow fly. She watched as the arrow flew true and hit its mark perfectly, dropping the orc right where it stood. Seeing the one fall the others all took on their guard and charged right where the arrow came from, right towards her. She kept firing her arrows until she had no more left. Realizing this she scanned the area to see how many more she had left to deal with. _"At least ten,_" she thought, "_well I should be able to handle myself with just my sword and daggers then."_ With that she jumped down from her perch high up in the tree slicing and stabbing away at the orcs that were closest to the tree. Their blood gushed out splattering her from each direction. She ran right up the line from one orc to the next stabbing one then beheading the next keeping her moves swift and fast. From the corner of her eye she saw one make off to the thick brush and trees to her left. Cursing that it might get away she cut down the last remaining orc standing in her way. She looked around trying to pick up where the orc might be hiding. The scent of orc was truly strong which in turn made her concentration very hard to try and pick up where the one may be. When suddenly she heard a twig snap farther down her right and saw the orc run full speed towards her his spear at the ready to strike her. She quickly reached down and grabbed the dagger that she had strapped to her calf and in one quick movement she tossed it with all her might right at the creature. She watched as the dagger stabbed it right in the head, and with a horrible screech she watched as they creature stumbled. Seeing her chance she ran towards the orc and with one swipe beheaded the orc and watched as its headless body feel to the ground.

After quickly examining her surroundings to make sure that she did not leave one undead she went around and quickly gathered up her arrows and dagger. Not wanting to stay near the stench any longer she climbed back up her tree and gathered her travel bag and then continued on the rest of her way to Lorien. The farther and farther she got the smell of the orc never left her, she observed her clothes and took in its scent only to recoil back at its horrible smell.

"UGH! I smell awful!" She exclaimed wishing she had a spare change of clothes so she could discard and burn these. "_Well hopefully as soon as I get into the city I will be allowed a bath. I don't know how much longer I can stand this smell"_ She thought as she quickened up her pace towards the border of Lorien. It was just starting to break dawn when she finally reached the outer border of the trees, stopping she looked at the dense amount of trees before her she could sense the presence of elves close by. Taking a deep breath she walked in, and as she took her third step she heard a voice talk to her.

"What brings you here to our borders young elleth?" Said a male's voice.

Looking in the direction in which it came she spoke, "I am here to speak with the Lord and Lady." She said as the elf come out from behind the thick brush and trees.

"You, you wish to speak with the Lord and Lady?" He stated repeating her question as he approached her.

"That is what I said is it not?" She replied watching him closely.

"What is your name?" He asked looking at her.

"Amara." She stated.

"Well Amara, I would not let you even enter the city smelling the way you do." He stated clearly eying up the way she looked and scrunching his nose at the smell of her.

"I only become like this as of a few..."

"We know what happened with you." He interrupted. "We saw the whole scene play out before us. You are very luck you know." He stated staring at her.

For the first time since they began speaking to each other she looked right at him straight into his eyes. There was something about them that looked so familiar. That light shade of gray they showed strength yet they were also gentle, she has looked into these eyes before. But where?

"What city are you from?" He asked looking at her.

Still trying to remember how she knows him she answered, "My city is no more. All my people have perished from a large group of orcs that terrorized our city late in the night."

"So how is it that you are still alive?" He asked.

"I am alive only by luck." She stated clearly. "As I was fighting for my life and the lives of all the defenseless ones around me I was thrown from the edge of a cliff and fell into the water depths below. I am lucky to still be alive."

"But how do you know that all your people are dead?" He asked crossing his arms in a disproving way.

She knew he didn't trust her story but if he wanted the full story she guessed she might as well tell him all. Maybe then he will believe what she has to say and then she will be allowed to enter the city. "I went back, and did not find a single living thing neither elf nor orc."

"What if some got away," he asked "what if they ran off did you not try to find them?"

"Why would I not?" She replied taken aback by his question. "I walked all around trying to find a faint trace of a fleeing survivor, but the only things I could sense leaving where orcs. There was none left alive, nor was there a reason for me to stay." She finished hoping he would be understanding.

He was about to speak when another elf jumped down from the tree next to her and ran over to his side and spoke with him in a hushed tone. "Haldir why not just let her go, you can send one of us to escort her and see if the Lord or Lady will even allow her a chance to speak with them. "

She could not hear any more for she remembered the elf called him Haldir. That was the name of the elf that she meet on her first and only arrival into Lorien. The one who's father was good friends with her father. _"Could this be the same?" _She thought.

Both elves looked at her only for a moment before continuing their contemplation. She got a quick glance at the elf Haldir and she knew it is the same one. She looked towards the other elf next to him. She caught the way he spoke to Haldir it had to be one of his troublesome brothers.

"Haldir..?" She asked starring at him quizzically.

Both elves stopped their discussion and stared at her.

"You are Haldir! And you, you are Rumil I would assume, are you not?" She said looking at both of the elves.

"How is it that you know who we are?" Haldir asked leaving his brothers side to approach the elleth.

"Centuries ago I came to Lorien with my father Lyael. We stayed in the city for only a week in the home of Baeldeth, your father." She said staring at him as he stopped only an inch away from her, staring down at her.

"I remember your face now." The elf named Rumil stated as he approached them. "You are the young elleth that outshined Haldir here in an archery contest, where you not?"

"Yes, that would be me." She asked a smile flashing across her face that someone remembers her.

"Well I would say that that changes things now, doesn't it?" Rumil asked looking at his brother.

Amara looked at Haldir watching his emotions play until his eyes finally showed defeat.

"Very well, you may enter the city, and I will try and get you an audience with the Lord and Lady." He said watching her as a smile spread across her face. "However, I will be your escort to the city. There will be no other." He stated. "That is my only term."

With the smile still etched upon her face she looked up at him and said, "I'm sure I can handle that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post this, it has been sitting on my desktop for a few weeks. I just kept reading it over and over trying to fiqure out how I could fix it and make it "better" but I couldn't think of anything. So I hope you all find it to be just fine, if not i'm sorry...truely, but my brain can only think so hard. So anywho's hope ya'll like it and I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner!**

* * *

><p>As they entered the city its great beauty took her breath away. Even though it had yet to change from how she last remembered it she still found its great beauty quite spectacular. She stopped for only a moment to look all that was around her, when she looked back Haldir was already starting to make his way up the stairs. Running forward she finally caught up to him and walked by his side up the stairs. As they were ascending she watched as the elves within the city walked about their city, when some of them took notice of her they nodded their heads in greeting towards her. She watched as many of their young woman came over towards the end of their balconies watching as the two travelers climbed up higher and higher into the city. Many of them giggling and exchanging words of delight. Looking over towards Haldir she saw a small smile form upon his lips.<p>

"_Oh Valar!" _She thought to herself turning her attention back to the staircase in front of her. _"So much desire wanted for one elf, typical young elleth behavior." _She thought laughing quietly to herself, remembering back when she was always falling head over heels for the guards of her people's city.

They finally reached their destination up high in the city. Turning towards her Haldir spoke, "You must stay here while I inform the Lord and Lady of your intentions." With that he was off heading towards the door that stood before them. She watched as he entered and then disappeared into the room of the Lord and Lady. It wasn't long before he came back out through the door holding it open.

"You may enter."

She walked up towards him starting to get nervous now for she had never met the Lord and Lady before. When her and her father came to visit long ago her father was the only one who had an audience with them. Only once did she get a glimpse of the beauty of the Lady Gladrielle but that was before they departed back to their city. She entered into the room and was awestruck by how pure it seemed. It wasn't until then she remembered her appearance, looking down she saw that she was still covered in orc blood. Mortified she kept her composure but still felt silly that she is meeting the Lord and Lady looking as she is, and thinking what the other elves within the city were thinking of her appearance. Keeping her pace moving she went towards the center of the room noticing that Haldir too was walking by her side and stopped as she stopped. Looking up she saw the Lord and Lady sitting upon their thrones, and as she heard the doors behind her finally came to a complete close they rose to their feet. Coming closer towards her they descended the stairs that were before them, walking so gracefully it took her breath away. Bowing her head down she listened as their footsteps got closer and then ceased.

"Welcome back to our city young Amara daughter of Lyael." Spoke a very angelic voice. Amara raised her head back up and looked at the Lady. "We have been expecting you sooner."

"I am sorry if I have kept you waiting." Amara stated bowing her head back down, afraid that they were disappointed that she had not come to the city right away.

"_All is fine young one, I have seen what path you have traveled on for it is one that every young elf as yourself wishes to go on."_ Amara looked up at the Lady for she knew that she heard the voice within her head but yet she knew that the angelic voice belonged to the Lady and was not her own. Looking towards the Lady she watched as she smiled at her. _"All is fine; for you are here now."_

"We understand what has happened, and we are greatly saddened that none of your people survived." Amara looked over towards the Lord as he started speaking. "We also understand that you wish to remain within our city." The Lord stated looking at her.

"Yes that is what I wish." Amara said looking up at the man. She gazed at the man before her until she bowed her head back down. As she looked down at the mess that was stained all over her clothes she became disgusted of herself for they both were probably offended by the way she looked coming before them.

Suddenly she heard chuckling, she looked up towards the Lady who showed amusement in her eyes. "You mustn't worry about that, we have seen much worse." She said smiling towards Amara.

"Yes that we have." The Lord said looking from his wife back towards Amara. "But I find it amazing that you took on so many orcs by yourself. Surely your father must have taught you well."

"Yes he did." Amara said feeling proud.

"Well your father would be proud," the Lord said, "especially now that you are back in Lorien safe and sound."

Amara stared up at him in amazement, _"Does this mean I can stay here?"_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, yes it does." Gladrielle stated smiling down at Amara. "In fact with what great strength and courage you have shown before even entering the city, I believe that if you wish it you may join our guards and guard the border."

"My Lady do you think that would be wise, she just got here." Haldir spoke.

Amara looked at him shocked, she had almost forgotten that he was here, but even more that he did not want her to be guarding the borders.

"Yes my March Warden, I find it to be a very good choice for her." Gladrielle spoke looking towards Haldir. "Of course it is up to her if she wishes to do so." She said looking towards Amara.

Looking from the Lady to Haldir and then towards the Lord, Amara finally spoke, "Yes, it would please me greatly guarding your borders."

"Well then it is settled," the Lord stated. "You can stay here and rest for as long as you need be and when you feel that you are ready you may head to the borders with Haldir."

Amara looked up and the Lord and Lady smiling up at them. "Thank you." She said bowing down towards them in great respect.

Looking back up towards the Lord and Lady with her smile still etched upon her face the Lord looked towards Haldir, "Could you show Amara to her living quarters?"

Bowing Haldir turned around and motioned for Amara to follow him out. Just before she walked out the door Amara turned around to take one more look at the Lord and Lady. Smiling towards them one last time she turned back and walked out the door to follow Haldir.


	4. Chapter 4

Following Haldir down the stairs they finally came to a stop in front of a door.

"This shall be your living quarters; if you need anything you can ask any one of the people you see here they will be willing to help you." He stated motioning towards the elves that were around. "If you need me I shall be up in my quarters." He said as he pointed up towards his quarters that were a few stories above hers. "Feel free to explore for this is your home now, but first I suggest bathing and getting into a change of clothes." He said flashing a half smile at her. "After all you do smell horrible." With that he turned around and headed towards the stairs and walked up to his living quarters.

Amara smirked as she watched him walk away and go up the stairs slowly she looked around at the city setting around her door before looking back up searching for Haldir. After quick scanning she found him leaning against the rail looking down towards her. Raising her brows up at him she smiled and slowly shook her head. Smiling back he turned around and went into his home. As soon as he was out of her sight she turned back to look at her surroundings, walking over towards the rail she looked at the scenery before her taking in its vast beauty. After a few minutes Amara got her head back towards doing the task at hand. Turning around she walked towards the door to her living quarters and opened the door. Stepping in she recognized it just as she last remembered when her father and herself visited long ago, except this was much cleaner and it had only one bedroom. Setting her belongings down on the bed Amara walked towards the tub and noticed that it already had already been filled. Leaning down she warmed the water up. After it was at a desirable temp she tossed her bloody clothes into a corner of the room and got in. Amara cleaned herself from head to toe till the stench of orc became only a faint memory upon her skin. Just as she was about to get out she heard someone come in. Looking over towards the door to try and see who had entered with no avail.

"Who's there?" Amara shouted hoping it wasn't some random psycho.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Came a female's voice from around the corner. "I thought you were out. So I was just dropping off some clothes for you." She said as she came into view. "The Lady informed me that you might not have any spare clothes, so I thought I'd bring over some of my old clothes that I never wear anymore for you." She said standing in the doorway folding her hands.

"Oh! Well…thank you!" Amara said staring back at the girl. Grabbing the towel that was nearby she got out of the tub and covered herself up. "I'm Amara by the way" She said walking over towards the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Just barged in without a word and here I never even introduced myself. I'm Kerae; I live just right next door to you."

"Really! Well it is nice to meet you." Amara said standing next to the girl.

"Same. Well I should really go and let you get into some clothes." Kerae said slowly backing up towards the door. "Hopefully we can get together after you have rested."

"That would be nice." Amara said following the girl towards the door.

"Well, goodnight." Kerae said opening up the door. Amara rose up her arm in goodbye and Kerae was gone. Turning around and heading back into the bathroom Amara cleaned her bloodstained traveling clothes until the mess and smell have disappeared. Leaving them to dry she headed back into her bedroom and headed towards her bed to look at the clothes that Kerae had left behind for her. Observing each of the three dresses that were lying upon her bed she picked them up and put them into the dresser that was in the room. Then grabbing her bag she had left on her bed she emptied out all of her belongings and put them into their designated areas. Heading back into the bedroom she grabbed the large tunic that was still left in the bag, changed into it and crawled into bed for her first night of peaceful sleep in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Amara awoke shortly after the sun had started to rise. Getting out of bed she put on her other pair of tunics and leggings not wanting to wear the gowns until she was more settled into the area; she grabbed a quick bite and went out to do a little exploring. Deciding to start from the top she started to make her way up the stairs heading all the way up to the top of the city. As she was getting close to the very top of the city she saw someone descending the stairs in front of her. She slowly came to a stop as they got closer together.

"Well well up so early?" Haldir said stopping right in front of her.

"Early?" Amara exclaimed looking up at Haldir with a quizzical expression. "This is later than I am usually up."

"Is that so?" He said, "So exploring the area are we?"

"Nooo I just felt like going for a walk…..all the way up here." Amara said very sarcastically.

Smirking Haldir walked around Amara and slowly made his way down a few steps before stopping. "Well after you are done with your "walk" you should come down to the training fields. Since you will be joining me back to guard the borders I might as well see what all you can do." He said smiling up at her before continuing his decent down the stairs.

After exploring as much of the city as she could Amara made her way towards the training fields where she found that many ellons were training already. Walking around on the farthest outer border of the training field she closely observed each and every "battle" that was going on in the field until she finally came upon Haldir sparring with another elf that she recalled meeting this morning during her "walk". Slowing her walk she came to a complete stop off to the side to watch the sparring between the two elves. No more than a couple minutes passed by and Haldir had the other elf down and under his blade. Seeing that the sparring was done Amara slowly made her way over towards the two elves.

"Well well you did show up after all." The elf spoke dusting himself off.

"Well why would I not Calanon?" Amara asked turning her attention towards the elf as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. "This is after all a great opportunity to show the skill that so many of you think that I am lacking."

"You think I doubt you!" Calanon remarked sarcastically as he removed a blade of grass from his long black hair. "Never would I!" He continued as he walked over and draped his arm over Amaras' shoulders. "This is why I fully intend on you sparring with Haldir." He stated motioning with his other hand over towards Haldir. "He is after all the Marchwarden, which marks him as our best fighter. A perfect candidate for you to show off you skills with!"

"Alright Calanon, that is enough." Haldir said crossing his arms over his chest. "Isn't there some place that you need to be?"

"What! And miss you sparring with my girl here? My other arrangements can wait. I want to see how this turns out!" Calanon stated releasing his grip from around Amara's shoulder.

"So….sparring?" Amara asked looking back and forth between the two elves.

"Yes, is there a problem with that choice?" Haldir asked.

"Well if I would have known this I would have brought my…"

"Here you go!" Calanon said cutting off Amara. "It is a good sword and it is not cursed with bad luck! I can assure you that!" He said winking at Amara.

"Ummm, thanks." She said smiling slightly towards Calanon before walking towards Haldir. "So shall we proceed?"

"We could," Haldir said moving closer towards Amara and staring her down, "if you feel ready that is?"

"Oh, I'm ready! Are you?" Amara stated maneuvering around Haldir with a playful smile etched upon her face.

"Ok you two," Calanon piped in "you can begin as soon as I am in a good, safe viewing distance." He said before running off towards the outer edge of the sparring field.

Amara watched as Calanon came to a complete stop and turned around giving her a thumbs up. Chuckling to herself she looked over towards Haldir as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ready?" Haldir asked still holding on to the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Ready!" Amara said holding her sword at the ready, and before she could blink Haldir ran right for her. Quickly dodging out of his way she spun around just in time to raise her sword to block his attack.

"I thought you said you were ready!" Haldir said still holding down his sword upon her blade.

"Oh, I was." Amara stated pushing off his sword from hers. "But I am now even better prepared." And with that she lunged right for him only to have him swiftly dodge out of the way. The sparring continued on like that for quite awhile each of them throwing an attack while the other blocks it.

"You know you are going to tire out soon," Haldir said after having another one of his attack get blocked.

"That is where you have it all wrong." Amara said just as Haldir came at her again. Throwing his attack off she continued, "You underestimate me, and before long I shall have you down on the ground dumbstruck with victory in my hands." She said smiling as she threw off another one of his attacks. Watching as Haldir circled around her she moved more towards the center of the field and briefly relaxed her grip only to wipe her hair from her damp face only to be back at the ready. Amara watched as Haldir ran towards her again she readied herself to end this spar right here, right now. She backed herself closer to the only tree inside the sparring field and blocked his attack as it came. Turning around she blocked his second and sent him stumbling a little ways off. Seeing her opportunity she ran towards the tree and ran up it slightly only to flip off of it and land right behind Haldir. Crouching low she swung around and knocked him to the ground while he was still staring in the direction of the tree. Crouching over his fallen body she quickly dug her knee into his elbow and stretched her other leg over his body and kicked the sword out of his hand and held down his other arm with her foot. Putting her free hand up near his neck she raised her sword as if she were to strike and just sat there for a few seconds letting her adrenaline calm down. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps come closer she tossed the sword down and got up from atop of Haldir. Looking down smiling at him she offered him her hand. As soon as he grabbed hold of her hand a burning spark flew from her hand all the way through her body. After only a moment she brushes the feeling away as best as she could and as soon as Haldir was up straight she quickly removed her hand from his grasp but to no avail; the feeling was still there.

"_What is with that burning spark?" _Amara thought to herself._ "The feeling won't go away!"_ Clenching her fist she looks up towards Haldir, "Well as fun as that was I am exhausted, I think I shall retire for the day." With that Amara turned and walked off heading towards the city. As she get near the edge of the sparring field she flexed her hand out and put it back into a fist over and over again trying to get the odd sensation out of her hand. Before she knew it she was standing right in front of her door, turning around she looked out over towards the horizon in the area that she just came from. Looking down at her hand she looked back up when she heard a door open up behind her. Turning around Amara saw Kerae come out of her home right next door, smiling Amara walked over towards the woman.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín Amara!" Kerae said as Amara approached her.

"Mára aurë Kerae." Amara said once she had reached her side. "I hope your day has been well."

"Oh yes indeed it has. Where you planning on going to the banquet tonight?" Kerae asked looking towards her neighbor.

"Banquet? I haven't been told about any banquet." Amara said looking puzzled towards Kerae.

"Did I not tell you about it when we spoke last night?"

"No…..I don't believe that you did." Amara said trying to think back.

"Oh goodness! Goheno nin!" Kerae exclaimed putting her hands up towards her mouth.

"All is fine!" Amara said reassuringly. "I know now." She stated patting the other woman's arm.

"Thanks, but I still feel bad about forgetting to inform you about it." Kerae said lowering her hands back down. "Would you want to go with me? I can introduce you to many more of the elves taking residence here."

Smiling Amara replied, "That would be nice."

"So," Kerae began looking at the outfit Amara was wearing, "were you planning on wearing that to the banquet?"

Laughing at the comment Amara replied, "No I feel that I should wear one of those dresses that you brought for me. Something new and different for everyone to see me in."

"Good to hear that!" Kerae said looking relieved. "Well I have some business to attend to but I shall come and meet up with you before dusk."

"Sounds good, see you then." With that Kerae walked off in the other direction. Walking into her home Amara laid down on the bed contemplating on the day's activities. It wasn't long until she heard a knock on the door. Getting up to answer it half expecting to find Kerae she instead opened the door to Calanon.

"Oh good I was hoping I got the right place." He said letting himself right in.

Staring at him dumbstruck Amara asked, "What brings you here?"

"Well I stopped by to congratulate you on defeating Haldir." He said looking around at the room. "You just took off I decided to stop by and check up on you and make sure that you were alright."

"Oh well that is kind of you but I am well, truly I am." Amara said watching the man as he walked around.

"Good to hear. But I came here to ask you something as well." He said turning his attention back over towards Amara. "Tonight they are having a banquet I would like it if you would join me." He finished saying looking down at her.

"Thank you for asking Calanon but I am already going with Kerae." Amara replied staring up at him.

Walking closer towards her Calanon continued, "You know it would be better for you to join a man, not an air-headed neighbor like Kerae." He said standing dangerously close to Amara peering down at her.

Unfazed Amara replied, "Well if I were to go with a man you would be the last one I would ask." She stated before turning and walking to a different room.

"What was it something I said?" Calanon said with a smirk on his face.

"I would never go anywhere's with a man who talks bad about anyone." Amara said turning around to face him.

"Oh and you think that there are other men out there that could possibly be better than me?" Calanon asked slowly approaching her.

"I don't have to think, I know." Amara said walking back into her bedroom.

"Like who?" Calanon said following her walk out of the room. "Haldir?"

Turning around to look right at him Amara said, "Well yes he would be one!" Then she continued out of the room towards the door.

"Well let me tell you darling you can scratch that one off of your list."

As soon as she reached the door Amara turned around and said, "What makes you think that he is on my "list"?"

"Darling," he said walking closer towards her, "I saw the way you looked at him before you left the field, and let me tell you that I would be that first to know if he had any intentions to go after you."

"Well that is nice to know," Amara said opening up the door. "Now, Goodbye!" She finished staring him down.

Laughing he walked out the open door and turned around to look at Amara only to have her slam it in his face. "You will come around darling, and when you do I will be here waiting." Then silence.

Amara stood up against the door until she was certain that he was gone. Pecking out the window by the door she saw that no one was around outside. Sighing she walked back over to her bed and resumed back to laying down upon it. After Amara had finally cleared her head she got up and went to look at the dresses that Kerae had left behind for her, finally deciding on the dark blue dress with the least amount of decoration on it, she got washed up and changed into it. Observing herself in the mirror she noted on how the dress fitted her perfectly length wise but was a little tight against her build, but it showed off her curves so assuming that it would work just fine. Walking over to the only mirror in her talon she started working on her hair. After many attempts of trying to get her long straight hair as perfect as she could Amara finally called it good as she got her hair to be up in a bun with strands hanging loose only to be looped up all around near the bun. Observing herself fully in the mirror she noticed how bare her chest looked as the dress had a low cut on it showing much of her upper chest. Heading into her bedroom she grabbed her mother's most treasured necklace, admiring how the silver coils lace around to form a beautiful form of a cross with a blue gem in the middle and two silver leaves poking their way out at the two top corners of the cross. Putting it on she went back to observe how it looked, noting how the necklace fell perfectly right in the middle of her exposed chest Amara felt as ready as she could be. Within minutes Amara heard a knock at her door, heading over to open the door she saw Kerea was standing there just as dressed up as Amara was.

"Wow! You fit into that dress of mine quite well." Kerea commented looking at how Amara was dressed. "Well you ready to get going?"

"Yeah," Amara said closing the door behind her, "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

**Im gelir ceni ad lín=I am happy to see you again**

**Mára aurë=Hello**

**Goheno nin=Forgive me**


	6. Chapter 6

Amara could hear the party before she could even see it. The music was playing and people were laughing, she could smell the many different foods that were prepared for tonight from the bread all the way up to the roasted bird. As they got closer to the center of the city Amara could start seeing the lights shining brightly from the center of the square where the banquet was being held. Turning around the corner she saw the city square full of many elves that she had not yet met talking and laughing, playing music and dancing. Amara glanced over and flashed Kerae a smile before they came up to the entrance way into the square. Glancing around she saw the area was so full of life. The place was very colorful and bright and everyone was either talking or out dancing. It was quite a fun site to see that Amara couldn't help but flash a smile upon her face, for she could not recall the last time that she had been to a party this lively. She didn't enjoy the view for long before she felt herself being dragged off toward an unknown destination. Amara looked back over towards Kerae trying to get a sense of where this woman was taking her, scanning her surroundings as they quickly passed she finally saw their intended destination. Standing along one of the walls of the square were three elves that Amara could only assume were the woman that Kerae was telling her about on their walk down towards the square.

The fairest one of the three was the first to step towards them; quickly taking notice of her piercing ice blue eyes Amara assumed that it could only be Esta. As Esta slowly closed the distance between them Amara took notice in the other two elves that followed shortly behind Esta.

"_So then that other silver haired elleth must be Silas,"_ Amara thought gazing at the elleth before turning her attention over towards the third elleth standing before her now. _"And this one has to be Fisari."_

"Amara," Kerae said bringing Amara out of her thoughts, "These are my friends Esta," as she directs to the elf that started walking towards them first, "Silas," as she directs toward the elf behind Esta, "and Fisari."

"It is good to finally meet you Amara." Esta stated, "Kerae here has been telling us quite a bit about you." She said as she looked over towards Kerae.

Smiling Amara replied, "Oh well I hope that she hasn't said anything that would make you think poorly of me."

"Actually she did make one startling comment about you." Esta said taking a few steps closer towards Amara never breaking her stare. "She informed us that you shall be joining Haldir back to guard the borders as part of his team." Esta stated chuckling a few forced sounding laughs. "I just did not want to believe it, but then I figured that maybe you would look the type of a warrior but yet," Amara listened closely not liking where this conversation was going. "Here you are and you look like any normal elf nothing special. So why is it that you get to take away our Haldir so soon back to the borders?" Esta finished saying staring straight into Amara's eyes so severely that Amara could feel the ice bearing down upon her from the stare.

"Esta!" Kerae quickly responded after she heard her friend finish her statement.

"No Kerae!" Esta quickly snapped staring over at Kerae, "We have a right to know what she has planned." She finished saying as she turned her forced gaze back to Amara.

"What would lead you to believe that I have any plan made about me and **your** Haldir?" Amara asked returning the cold stare back at Esta not giving her the chance to think that she has gained the upper hand of her fear game.

"It is always the same with all of you new comers!" Esta started to say before Kerae interrupted and started to slowly push Amara off in a different direction.

"Esta when I asked you to meet Amara I did not mean for you to question her about things as crazy as that." Kerae stated to her friend as she slowly pushed Amara off and away from the three girls. "But I think it's time for us to move on, there are so many more people that Amara needs to meet." With that Kerae turned around and gave Amara a final push to get her moving on her way, not giving Esta a chance to say anything more.

After they made some distance away from the three elf's Kerae was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry about that."

"No you don't have to..."

"No, I really am!" Kerae quickly interrupted. "I knew Esta was having those type of thoughts about you but I didn't actually think that she would question you about it, and as harshly as she did." Kerae finished saying as she looked ahead trying not to make eye contact.

"There is no way you could have known." Amara said stopping in front of Kerae so she would stop walking and hopefully make eye contact. "Plus if she was trying to make me feel like a horrible person then she will have to try harder than that to break me." Amara said trying to get a smile out of Kerae.

Smiling Kerae looked up at Amara, "well that is good to know! But how about we have you stay away from Esta until she has had a chance to calm down." Kerae said redirecting her gaze over to her left. Following Kerae's gaze Amara saw a main majority of the elves that Amara was going to be joining back to the borders with tomorrow. "You know," Kerae started, "if I were you I would get over there and talk with them. Since you're going to be stuck seeing them for a good six months."

"But what about you?"

Laughing Kerae said, "Don't worry about me! I'm going to head back over to the girls. I would, after all, feel bad if I left Silas and Fisari with Esta all alone for the rest of the night." With that Kerae turned around and started to head back not giving Amara a chance to protest her decision.

"Well alright then." Amara muttered under her breath as she watched her leave. Turning her attention back over towards the large group of elves Amara took a deep breath, "well might as well." And she was off.


End file.
